For the Future
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: PGSM Ami, Rei and Makoto are stuck in a predicament where they must decide the fate of the world and their future.


**Title:** For the Future  
**Author:** Kamel  
**Theme:** The Many Possible Futures/PGSM – Final Act  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** PG

**Words: **

**Notes:** Written for the emptybackpack's drabble war/smmonthly

**Summary:** Ami, Rei and Makoto are stuck in a predicament where they must decide the fate of the world and their future.

Kneeling down slightly, Rei helped Ami back onto her feet, her dark eyes never once leaving the Princess who continued to steadily walk away from them. She would even dare to attack them meaning that there was no chance Serenity would listen to their reasoning – their friendship with Usagi would not matter to her because the only thing that had was now gone, Endymion – no, Mamoru was gone and Serenity was full heartedly taking the blame for it.

And in return, she was going to destroy the planet, just as she had done in the past.

"I will fight Usagi," Ami stated softly, but firmly.

Rei turned her head towards her friend, as did Makoto, they were both little taken back by that statement that had just been uttered. Fight Usagi? They could not fight Usagi, they did not want to, but…

Ami shook her head. "I don't want to," she added. "But she will demolish the earth. We have to stop Usagi."

Her stomach turned itself inside out, she knew what Ami was saying was right, expressing what all of them were currently thinking. Of course none of them wanted to actually fight the Princess, they did not want to harm Usagi, but if they did not do something and fast, it would be the end of the earth as they knew it. It was a horrible reality. In order to guarantee their future, they would have to harm their own friend.

Possibly have a future without her.

No, Rei could not lose another one of her friends. Minako was already one too many – Minako should have been here, standing at their side, providing them with another option. Out of all of them, she had been a senshi the longest, she was more in tuned with the events of the past life and there could have been another way to stop the Princess from this rampage.

A future without Minako and Usagi… it was not a bright one at all.

But they still had an obligation as senshi, as guardians, to protect this planet, even if it meant stopping one of their own. This was their world, their home that was in danger and the home to billions more. Maybe they were fighting for a future that would have two less smiling faces, but that could not determine the fate of the rest of mankind. No, they had to stop the Princess at all costs. They had to stop Usagi.

"Mercury Power! Make-up!"

Both Rei and Makoto gazed towards the comrade. The decision had been silently made. They would not allow the world to be demolished for the sake of a love that had once been forbidden.

"Mars Power! Make-up!"

It was their duty to protect this earth. After all, it was what Usagi had originally wanted; she had wanted to protect this planet from Queen Beryl's attack, from evil. If she had any say in the current situation they were faced with, she would have wanted her friends to stop her if it meant saving the lives of others. If they did not do this, then it would be a slap in the face to Usagi. They understood that.

"Jupiter Power! Make-up!"

They understood that this was the Princess Serenity of the past controlling their dear friend and they understood that her actions would bring dire consequences if they did not put an end to her ways. They also understood that they should have listened more to Minako's warning about the Princess' and Prince's relationship, would they be in this predicament if they had kept Mamoru and Usagi away from each other?

If they had kept the two away from each other as Minako had wanted, Usagi would have been miserable and none of them could stand to see their cheerful friend as miserable as she would have been.

And thus, this meant that they would have a darker future, but a future regardless instead of nothing at all.

Just the thought made them feel cold and heartless.

Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter had all momentarily locked eyes with each other and nodded without saying a word; this was something they had to do – for Usagi and for Minako.

**End**


End file.
